The Rebels Of The Minors
by Demigod Of Nyx
Summary: As everyone knows, Zoe Nightshade died in the third book, right? Wrong! This story has a different take on what really happened that night. Zoe is brought back by Melinoe. Minor gods appear. There are rebels, ok? Read and review. T for now,
1. Zoe's Rebirth

AN: Hello, loyal followers! Are you ready for a new tale? Sorry for my deleting of most of my stories. I have a problem with liking ideas and then deleting them after I lose interest. However, this is one story I won't lose track of, ok? Bye!

Disclaimer: I, Hermione Lupin 13 solemnly swear on the River Styx that I don't own Per y Jackson and its chars. I only own my OC's, ideas and the story. So mote it be!

(Did you like my combination of swears from Harry Potter and Percy Jackson? Thanks!)

Zoe Nightshade awoke scared, confused and a bit cold. Why was she in the Underworld? What had happened? Zoe had black hair, silver eyes and slightly pointed ears. She wore a white dress, spotted with red blotches. "It's tough, isn't it?" A sweet voice came from behind. Startled, Zoe spun around to face the intruder.

It was a girl who looked around 11 years old. She had white skin and dark hair and eyes. Her pointy ears looked just right on the child. The girl wore a dark brown tunic made of leather that flared out right above her knees.

"Hi! My name is Melinoe, goddess of spirits. It's _such _a shame you died prematurely! Would you like to return?" Melinoe suddenly grew until she looked to be 23 years of age. {Why does she care about _me?_ I'me not the only ghost with a tragic death. Why me?} Zoe thought.

"I- I don't w-what you mean, Mother Spirit." Zoe spoke the way she had been taught in her youth by her father, Atlas. Melinoe smiled kindly before explaining. "You see, I can now bring souls to the mortal world and bring them back to life! It is due to the _Sharing Powers Because Of Marriage Law_!" "Who did you marry, then?" Like her real sisters, Zoe Nightshade always got excited when marriage was brought up.

"I married Thanatos, god of the dead in my reckless youth. Of course, we are soulmates who loved each other with fiery passion. Oh, how I long for his embrace! However, he is chained to the Doors Of Death. He is lost forever." Melinoe sighed, staring at her feet.

"But, here you are! I can finally help someone. I'll bring you back so your destiny is fulfilled, young Hesperide! What say you?" The goddess looked desperate. Zoe nodded, agreeing with her.

"Let's go!" Melinoe grinned and the duo decided to go the longer, but easier trail. After some time, they reached an obstacle. Hecate was sitting on the path of bones, polishing the wood of her torch. Melinoe's eyes grew wide and fear showed plainly in them. "Excuse me, Mother Magic?" Zoe called timidly to the goddess of magic.

"Yes?" Hecate glared, her torch burning brightly than before. "We need to pass. Can you please move off the trail, oh wise and powerful goddess?" Blushing, Hecate heeded Zoe's request and moved to the side.

Melinoe stared at Zoe for a second, then laughed. "You were great!" The goddess' eyes twinkled. "Let's just keep going, ok?" Zoe didn't want to be here anymore.

Soon, they reached the exit. Melinoe grabbed Zoe's hand and they floated out of the depressing dimension. 3 hours later, the girls descended on a graveyard. Only one headstone was there. It read like this: _Here lies Zoe Nightshade, the forgotten Hesperide. May she rest in the Isles of Bless. _

A tear silently rolled down Miss Nightshade's cheek. Sensing her sadness, Melinoe gently pushed Zoe into her grave.

Gasping for air, Zoe Nightshade clawed her way out of her tomb.

"Are you alright?" Melinoe asked, her voice full of concern. "Y-yes. I'm just colder." Zoe shivered violently, wishing for summer. "Let me make you a deal, daughter of Atlas. Would you like my blessing? You will be able to command the spirits of the dead, talk to them and more! You could be a Spiritwalker." The goddess smiled again.

Zoe considered the offer. "A-alright. I-it's all I've got, Mother Spirit." Grinning now, Melinoe kissed Zoe on the cheek. Zoe stumbled as power filled her very being. "Good luck, Daughter Twilight. May you find your soulmate quickly. The Fates have _something special _for you, my dear. Go long and good hunting!" Then, Melinoe vanished.

Zoe whispered, "Bye." All she had was her arrows and bow that belonged to the Hunters now. It was time for her to get to camp. After all, she needed to survive! If Zoe Nightshade wasn't up to it, who was?

AN: I hope you guys liked it! Read and review, ok. Even if you don't have an account, you can still do it. PM me if you have ideas for my tale. I know Thalia will be a friend with a blessing!


	2. The Rescue Of Thanatos

AN: So, I've gotten one review... Please review! If you review or PM, I write some more! It's logical, guys!

_Chapter Two: The Rescue Of Thanatos_

_ In Which Melinoe and Hecate trick a guard with a shadow, dagger and telepathy _

Melinoe was very happy. Today, she had a new plan to release her husband from his chains. As she waited outside the gates, Hecate appeared beside the ethereal goddess, blazing torch in hand.

"What _are _you doing here?" Melinoe was wary of Hecate. She was prone to impulsivity. Therefore, Hecate had a problem with turning people into slugs!

"I'm here to free Thanatos from his prison." Hecate replied, rolling her eyes. "What do you mean? Only the person who made his chains has the key to unlock them." Melinoe smiled with satisfaction at her reasoning.

"Exactly."

Melinoe was shocked! How could Hecate do such a horrid thing? "Let me explain, my ghostly friend. You see, Zeus threatened to abuse me and throw Eros into the Void Of Chaos! I _had _to chain your soulmate. Sorry!" Hecate had tears in her eyes.

Melinoe hugged the sorceress. "Sh.. It's ok, my magical friend. I have a plan!"

**The Plan**

**_Melinoe goes first, telling Thanatos the plan using telepathy. (All gods can use this power with each other.) Next, Hecate goes in. Hecate hides the key in her boot and unlocks Thanatos' chains. Then, Thanatos has his shadow be where he was: chained! Next, the death god transforms into a dagger which Hecate puts in her boot! Finally, she locks up the shadow and leaves. When the guard checks on the god, the shadow locks him up! Genius._**

After explaining, the goddess manage to pull it off. "Hello, Mr. Eaves. How are you?" Hecate asked pleasantly. "Good, thank you." Mr. Eaves was a hefty man with bulging muscles.

Melinoe went in first. [Thanatos?] [Yes, my love?] [You're getting out today!] [Really? How?] After the goddess described the perfect plan, Thanatos agreed that it was a great plan!

Hecate went in after Melinoe. Carefully, she unlocked Thanatos' chains. Quickly, Thanatos separated from his shadow and turned into a black dagger, blade and all! Hecate slipped him into her boot and locked up the shadow. The plan had worked!

All they needed was for the guard to be trapped by Thanatos' shadow!


	3. Author's Note! (Must read)

_I am so sorry about this! Yes, I just started this story, but I need to redo it. So sorry to disappoint. _

_In other news, I am writing a collection of one shots for future ideas of stories. Please review if you like one!_

_Nyx out!_


End file.
